released
by ProjectSarah4
Summary: shadow is sick and tired of tails and sonic always being better than him, Tails always smarter, Sonic always faster. He's had it, He's supposed to be the ultimate lifeform! well damn it he will be, shadow is desperate and will do anything. but honestly how far will shadow go to be the best. Rated M for violence just to be safe, R&R if you liked!
1. Chapter 1

**ProjectSarah- Hiay people, i wrote this when i was mad, thought i would turn it into a sonic and shadow story, so hope you like it!**

**Shadow- enjoy, much violence!**

**Sonic- Shads you hurt my little bro!**

**Shadow- im sorry my little sonikku i dont have a choice**

**Tails- well while they talk, lets start the story, ProjectSarah doesnt own STH or any of its characters so dont sue her.**

I took a step forward, closing any space between us, I had, had it! They had messsed with me for the last time, i was way to mad, no i was past mad i was furious, it was due time they got what came to them, but for all the pain they caused me, they deserved everything put a quick painless death, i wanted to see the life slowly leave they're eyes and hear their screams of terror and pain to stop.

What was quick enough, maybe cutting off each of ther limbs one by one leaving nothing but the head and watch them scream and bleed to death. OR wait maybe i should cut open their stomach and slowly cut and pull out every single thing in them and finish with their heart in my mouth. Oh so many ideas i couldnt decied, hmmm ill take the second option.

Before they could react i quickly tie the blue hedgehod to the to the chair, the rop cutting into his skin, letting fresh blood drench the ropes, and his screams of pain fill the air as a wicked smile slides onto my face "Hush little blue, screaming will do you no good, no on can here you, no one can save you know" I let one of my claws, make a small thin insicion on his cheek, causing blood to run down his handsome face. Before it can get to far, i like his cheek, savouring the sweet taste of his blood.

The other, a two-tailed fox, tries to run off, tries to save his own life, but sorry no escape. i quickly cut in front of him with my amazing speed , and pull him by his two-tails then throws him back sending him to the floor, the air escaping his little lungs, he better cherish it, it'll be some of his last.

I pull out the knife and slowly plunge it into his Chest, just missing his beating heart his screams already becoming gurggling with blood, i slide the knife down, blood now pouring down his stomach, onto my hands as i lick it off smiling at him cruley. Next thing that comes from me is vicous snarl as i pull out his liver, blood stains the floor and my clothes, but i didnt really care. I could see the light fade from his crystal blue eyes with each organ i rip out. He was taking his last breath, so why not make it painful, I let my fangs expose themselves, then i lower my head, feeling the slow beat of his almost frozen heart and rip out the now still heart.

I look up and spit the heart out to the side and grin in pleasure as he is now dead. after a few mintues the thrill of it all has vanished, i want another prey, a loud scream and wreaking sobs from the blue hedgehog sets him next on my list.

Turning and giving him a cruel smile as he screams in pain, both emotionaly and physically, Hs screamsare filled with fear, terror and sadness . i stand my shirt now drenched with blood and walk towards him,

He only screams louder and i only laugh. He struggles with all his remaining strength to get free but no, it was to late. When i reach him, i whisper in his ear, lowly "Don't worry little blue, you'll see your friend soon enough." I take a few steps back to see his expression which is frozen with fear and disbelief before he once again begins screaming his lungs out, although soon enough it wouldn't be just figurtively.

I laughed, my eyes narrowing... then I lunged at him...

**ProjectSarah- well i know the characters were very OOC, but i still hope you enjoyed!**

**Shadow- well R&R**

**Sonic- THANKS!**


	2. Sequal AUTHORS NOTE!

**Authors Note**

**PLEASE READ!**

Hey guys, I've only gotten a few reviews but you guys liked it, and im so glad!

I do kinda feel bad about killing tails but it was so fun i couldnt resist! :D

Anyway, I've shown some of friends this and they said it would make a good sequal

about it turning into a sonadow thing or just kill sonic off, ill have a vote on my profile, if you would like a sequal or not and what you all would like to turn it into, well thank for reading guys!


End file.
